


Forbidden Love

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klangst langst angst pinning hurt did i mention angst? i don't even know I'm so sorry forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: Keith is from distract 1.Lance is from distract 9.They became allies in the arena but will they become more?And will they both make it out of the arena?Hunger games belongs to Suzanne Collins and Voltron belongs to Dream works.:DSorry I suck at summaries.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading the hunger games and love voltron so though of this :)

“Lance Mclain”  
Lance could feel his heart racing, he walked up to the stage and looked forward at the crowd. His family was screaming and crying. His heart broke to see them like this. “Seems we have our male tribute from district 9”  
I’m already dead Lance thought to himself he wanted to burst into tears, but he tried to keep on a brave face for his family.

He had just gotten on to the train and started to think about everything that had happened. After his name had been called he had been forced to sit in an empty room and then his family came in. They were in tears, he couldn’t help but cry with them. His little sister gave him a charm bracelet that she said would give him luck in the arena, he smiled and thanked her. He already missed his family so much.  
He looked up at the female tribute. Her name is Plaxum he used to have a crush on her until she chained him to a pole at school and left him there all lunch time, he only got free after his best bud Hunk saw him after searching for him for an hour. Hunk always had his back he was going to miss him so much. He felt like crying again. But he didn’t want to seem weak.  
It’ll be fine Lance tried to convince himself. But he knew it wasn’t. He decided to go to sleep he thought about His siblings, his parents, his grandparents, his nieces, nephews and hunk as he drifted to sleep. 

~Meanwhile in District 1~  
“Keith Kogane”  
Keith marched up to the stage and looked upwards at the people in front of him. He hated the capital forcing children to fight to the death, taking innocent lives for entertainment.  
What an honor people would say. How is that an honor? To take lives of children is that honorable? He scrunched up his nose thinking about it. At least no one would miss him he thought to himself. 

The female tribute was Zethrid, she was a monster. She was excited when her name was called out, how could anyone be excited to kill living humans? He hated her and hoped he would never run into her into at the arena. When he was in the room he didn’t expect anyone to come and was very surprised when Pidge his friend walked in. “Keith!” she called out and ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. “Hey Pidge” Keith smiled. He wasn't much of a hugger but usually, neither was Pidge. He looked up and saw his big brother Shiro behind her. “I’m so sorry Keith, I wish I could take your place,” Shiro said. He looked up at his brother and smiled. Shiro was 25 and after their parents died Shiro always looked after him, but it seemed his protection hadn’t been enough. “It’s fine Shiro” Keith replied. Shiro pulled him into a hug and then Pidge, Shiro and himself were hugging. Keith felt tears escape his eyes. People cared for him. Finally, they pulled out of the hug. “Take this it was mum's he put a necklace around Keith's neck. It had a silver chain with a purple glowing charm on it. It had his family's symbol on it. He looked up at Shiro gratefully. “Thank you”.  
“Goodbye Keith” Pidge croaked. “Goodbye, Pidge” Keith replied sadly with a small smile. “I’ll miss you Keith make us proud,” Shiro said. “I’ll try my best” Keith uttered. 

Everything had passed so quickly. There were so many things he had to do he barely any time to think, and maybe that was a good thing. He tried to interact with the other tributes, but no one seemed interested, he had mainly given up on trying to talk to people, except one person. A guy from district 1 named Keith. He smiled thinking about him. He had watched him at training, he had attracted Lance’s attention he seemed to know what he was doing, he was amazing with a sword. The few attempts Lance had, had at talking to him were a flop, one of the times he had tried to say hi and Keith just looked at him like he was crazy. He loved everything about him, his dazzling purple eyes, his dark raven hair that fell to his shoulders, his determination, that cute scrunched up look on his face that he had when trying to concentrate. Great I have to kill my crush he sighed. “Come on Lance you need to go to the interviews” He mentors Allura called out to him. Allura was nice enough and pushed him hard to do his best. She had been through the games before but she seemed to kind to kill anyone. He wondered how she did it? “Coming!” Lance yelled back. 

During Keith's time thinking in the capital, he had thought about many things, such as: Would he survive? Could he win? How were Pidge and Shiro doing? and why did the boy with gorgeous blue eyes keep trying to talk to him? Keith had decided to ignore him, otherwise, it would hurt more knowing who the victims were. He was very good with a gun Keith had to admit and would make a good ally but in the end not even you have to kill anyone. "Let's go Keith interviews!" Slav, his mentor yelled out. Slav had won the games when he was 17. How could he have recovered? Had he even recovered? Slav was said to be a bit crazy and he differently seemed like it. "coming!" Keith groaned. He was not looking forward to the interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
